Another Chance
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Albus could tell Severus was frustrated, as he lay in Albus's guestroom on a large bed, practically swaddled in a maroon blankets. XX" you've been regressed most severely...in all areas..." Albus trailed off as Severus made what little noises of frustration and anger he could. "
1. Chapter 1

Albus could tell Severus was frustrated, as he lay in Albus's guestroom on a large bed, practically swaddled in a maroon blankets. And Albus could hardly blame him, he was frustrated as well, and he felt poorly for Severus as Albus got the results he had wanted with a diagnostic wand scan. For a moment, he had to force himself to calm down. While the said fifteen year-old Mr. Potter should have known better than to joking around with Mr. Thomas in a potions room- especially so near to potions with highly volatile properties, he hadn't purposely created this situation. It seemed that the two teenagers had been wrestling and had knocked something from Mr. Weasley's and Ms. Grangers table, into Mr. Longbottom's cauldron. He had heard the explosion from his office. He had appirated quickly to the dungeons, amongst screaming teens and a nearly comatose Severus. Albus hadn't even bothered to comfort the teens, he had sent them off to who-knows-what, as concern for Severus took over. He had quickly appirated Severus to his office, and into his guest room (which had been Severus's for as long as he could remember) and debated calling for Poppy. A glare from Severus had him dropping such an idea. Unfortunately, as he finished his scan, it seemed he really had no other options, save for which was just out of the question. Severus was a private man, and Albus didn't him being scrutinized in the public eye either.

"Severus?" Albus asked, knowing full-well that the man could not respond. nonetheless, he turned his head to look at Albus- eyes slightly unfocused. The only response was a throaty noise, that sounded slightly angry. The man attempted to lift his head, but was only able to lift it for a few moments.

"I'm afraid..." Albus hesitated, uncharacteristically at a loss for words, as Severus's eyes latched onto his."I'm afraid that there are some rather adverse effects as a result of the accident. Albus had been furious, as they knew better, and what was practically his son was involved. Albus had already taken 100 points from his own house, and given each boy involved several months of detention with Filch. They should count themselves lucky, he thought.

Again, only a throaty noise, as Severus blinked slowly. "That you've been regressed most severely...in all areas..." Albus trailed off as Severus made what little noises of frustration and anger he could. "I'll have to...call for Poppy and Molly." The former for the medical checkover and Molly for her mothering advice. "I really am sorry- and I assure you, you can also add your own detentions when youre better, but for now I promise I will make as comfortable as possible." Albus was about to add on to his assertions, all of which he would happily comply with, when he noticed that Severus's eyes were closed. He sighed in relief, he didn't want to deal with an irate Severus- at least not yet.

Sneaking out silently, but leaving the door open, he went into his office and hurriedly flooed Molly and Poppy. The hospital matron arrived first, their networks being connected. But Molly was only seconds behind.

"What is it Albus?" Molly asked, slightly out-of-breath.

"Yes, where is Severus?" Poppy demanded, her emergency reflexes coming to play.

"Calm yourselves, please!" He did not want to wake Severus. "It is an emergency, but not one that needs addressing right away. I can explain first." He gestured softly at the room. "Quietly." He pleaded, leading the witches in.

As Poppy rushed to the bed with Molly on the other side, Severus only stirred lightly- making a slight moan/whine noise. Poppy ignored the sounds and set about to waving her wand, her face only becoming more and more concerned as she worked on. Finally, after a long hour, she broke the news- speaking everything Albus had suspected from his own scan.

"He's regressed." She said blankly. "His...abilities...are that of a one month olds." At Albus's nod, she continued. "But, there are no other adverse effects."

"Do you know to to undo this?" Albus hoped, gently pushing the hair back on Severus's forehead.

"Yes, but he can't be fixed right away." Poppy looked at Albus. "He's going to go through stages...and he needs to master each before he goes to the next. He'll reach some milestones quickly...some not so rapidly...but he is smart. He'll likely go faster than most."

"Yes. I figured as much." Albus nodded. "Thank you Poppy, is there anything else I should know before I consult Molly on proper care?"

"No, Albus." She smiled. "I'll bring some formula before the hours done. Good luck." She added, before exiting the office through the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wait? How much?" Albus asked Molly again, looking at the woman across from his on the other side of his desk. He held up a hand as Molly started to speak again, so he could pull parchment out to take notes. Nodding, Molly spoke again, still patient as always.

"Go for four to six ounces every three to four hours...about six times a day." She responded, taking the parchment from Albus as the mother clearly did not think he was taking thorough enough notes. "About 32 ounces...give or take." Molly stopped writing for a moment to look up. "Poppy's bringing the formula in a moment."

Albus nodded, relieved he would have Molly to turn to if he had questions.

"Now, you can expect around 16 hours of sleep. But he will be waking every few hours and needing to be fed and the like." Molly underlined something. "Now Poppy said he'd have to master the milestones, or else the effects would be adverse for when he gets cured. So you'll want to make time to help him out...just like you would a real baby. Make time for playing and talking to him." She scribbled a few moments more before handing the parchment back to Albus. "Don't worry. It'll come naturally. And if you have any questions, I'm just a floo away."

Albus nodded, immensely grateful. "Molly, thank you, so much!" He said earnestly. "With our help, I think this might be good for him. The bonding process is important for one to develop trust and attachments...this will be a good chance for him." Albus insisted, nodding along with Molly.

He looked up when Poppy came in, bearing a box and setting it upon a table. Peering inside he could see the formula and assorted other things he would be needing. He thanked Poppy profusely before she hurried off, as she had almost a full-ward of students that needed attending too.

Albus watched as Molly pulled out a bottle, designed for his size, and started to make the bottle. He carefully took visual notes as she worked, even though he knew she had written them down. When she finished she stood up, drink in hand. "Come on." She ordered, leading the way into Severus's room. For a moment she magicked the contents of the box into the correct drawers, adding a few additions to the room as well. The bed now had bars, and in a corner of the room a changing table. "There's more in the box." She listed off their names and uses, before gesturing over to Severus, who sure-enough, was awake.

Eyes opened, and slightly blurry, he smiled down at the man. Earning a slightly happier sounding noise, he leaned forward. Severus seemed oblivious to what he was doing, only able to stare up at the ceiling. It was for the best, Albus thought, as he diapered the barely stirring man. Quickly he slipped a onesie on, before redressing Severus who had slipped off to sleep again.

A noise of discontent sounded and he looked down, noticing the black eyes were open.

"You'll learn to distinguish calls." Molly informed. "And while I don't know the calls either, I'd still guess that it's a hungry cry- as we know he's dry and clean."

Albus nodded, settling on the bed at the baseboard. Gently he pull Severus into a cradle position and grabbed the bottle. Knowing that Molly had already checked it was the appropriate temperature, he shoved the bottle into Severus's mouth- despite the death glare he was getting. But Severus had to eat, regardless of the circumstances. "I'm sorry, but there really is no other way." Albus assured, pleased the reflexes seemed to take over, and Severus sucked easily. As he ate, Albus explained the diagnosis, earning some very irate noises from Severus who stopped feeding. "Severus." Albus coaxed, pushing the drink close, only to have Severus turn his head. "Please, this won't help anything." He scolded, firmly repositioning his arm so Severus could no longer turn it away. Sighing, he again stuck the drink in, relieved when Severus took to it.

"Do you think you can manage?" Molly asked kindly, eyes warm.

"Yes, I think I can. I know how to deal with Severus." He smiled back. "You're free to go, if you wish."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He had been immensely angry, and he still was. He was trapped, in a useless body, being fed by Albus. But his anger had been overwhelmed by his hunger, as soon as the offensive object had touched his mouth, he had been able to only focus on that. Surely the drink had been laced with a calming potion of some sort, as he was getting less angry every drink. He wasn't even really embarrassed, just angry. It was only Albus, anyone else and he would have died from the embarrassment. He didn't even feel the need to close his eyes, he found them focusing on Albus's shoulder with only slight difficulty. The stars were blurrier than usual, but they were enough to keep him entertained. He was pleasantly comfortable, that is until his drink was pulled away before he had finished. He gave a noise of complaint, and felt his hands curling into fists.

"I won't starve you." Albus assured, sitting him up to pat his back. "But I also won't let you get sick."

Severus voiced a complaint, but was powerless to do much else as Albus pat his back for some odd reason. He gave several noises of complaint, until he gave a hiccup. For some reason that seemed to satisfy the old man, and he put Severus back in the cradle position. As soon as his food hit his lips, he was drinking content again, this time his eyes focusing on what was practically his father's face.

"Yes." Albus said kindly, his words soft. "You were very hungry weren't you?" He asked, smiling down warmly. "Don't worry, I've got you. This will be between us. And I promise I'll keep you comfortable."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus looked up as Albus spoke, something akin to a smile in his eye. Albus smiled on, continuing to talk as it was good for the development. And, honestly, mostly because he liked too. Severus seemed to enjoy it as well, and as he drank, one of his hands managed to grasp a piece of Albus's robes. "Soft, isn't it?" Albus asked, setting the nearly empty bottle aside, as Severus stopped drinking and refused to take any more, no matter how much Albus coaxed. "All finished now?" He asked, sitting Severus up again to pat his back gently.

Again, only a content noise came from Severus as Albus patted. When a hiccup sounded, moments later, Albus lay Severus back in his arms. "How are we feeling?" He asked, brushing Severus's hair back from his forehead. "Good? Do I need Poppy to check you over again?" He asked, not wanting Severus to be suffering from anything. His pride was surely hurting enough. Severus gave a no sound, so Albus was content to just hold him close, occasionally rubbing his back. Much to his pleasure, Severus gave one of the first happy noises of that day. "I'm so glad you're calming down." He breathed, lathering affection unto him. Humming softly, he leaned back, intending to keep talking until Severus either fell asleep or was needing of something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus looked up as Albus spoke, something akin to a smile in his eye. Albus smiled on, continuing to talk as it was good for the development. And, honestly, mostly because he liked too. Severus seemed to enjoy it as well, and as he drank, one of his hands managed to grasp a piece of Albus's robes. "Soft, isn't it?" Albus asked, setting the nearly empty bottle aside, as Severus stopped drinking and refused to take any more, no matter how much Albus coaxed. "All finished now?" He asked, sitting Severus up again to pat his back gently.

Again, only a content noise came from Severus as Albus patted. When a hiccup sounded, moments later, Albus lay Severus back in his arms. "How are we feeling?" He asked, brushing Severus's hair back from his forehead. "Good? Do I need Poppy to check you over again?" He asked, not wanting Severus to be suffering from anything. His pride was surely hurting enough. Severus gave a no sound, so Albus was content to just hold him close, occasionally rubbing his back. Much to his pleasure, Severus gave one of the first happy noises of that day. "I'm so glad you're calming down." He breathed, lathering affection unto him. Humming softly, he leaned back, intending to keep talking until Severus either fell asleep or was needing of something else. 

Severus made a noise of complaint as he awoke slowly, in what he could assume would be the rooms Albus was keeping him in. He lifted his head, but found he could only do so for a few moments before he tired and had to lay it back down amongst the pillows. He frowned, determined to kill the idiots that had done this to him. Those little twits were likely still laughing about it. He yawned and turned his head about, happy that he could at least do that. When he was returned to his normal state...those two would be sorry. He almost wanted them to be expelled. They had cause this, all because they had been too stupid to listen to a simple order. And now he was totally helpless, and alone, and slightly upset.

Albus had just sat at his desk, about to bite into his favorite biscuit, when the sounds of crying and yelling startled him. He jumped up quickly and threw Severus's door open, shocked to see Severus's face screwed up in anguish. Albus rushed over to the bed and sat upon it, quickly pulling the younger wizard into a hug. With great worry, Albus noticed the face was red and the fists clenched. Something was severely wrong, Severus never cried. And while he wasn't exactly crying like a child, he was making noises of despair and angry sounds best he could. Clearly the man was uncomfortable. He quickly sent for Poppy.

"What is wrong, Iceling?" Albus questions, using his pet name for Severus. "Come now, shhh." He cradled the body, rubbing Severus's back as the Slytherin made angry noises. He knew Severus craved attention, even if he would never admit it. "Shhh. Shhhh." He was at a loss for what to do and he felt like a failure as a father (blood by damned) as he was not able to sooth the man. Poor Severus's face was scrunched up, and his legs flexed too. What was hurting him so?

"Albus?" The hospital matron's voice easily carried into the room. "ALBUS!" The woman's voice turned worried as she heard the noises. She quickly rushed into the room as she followed the sound. "What's happened?" Even as she asked she had pulled her wand out, starting her diagnostics. Albus rubbed circles on Severus's back as she worked, and he was perplexed when she seemed to visibly relax.

"Albus, he's fine." She shook her head. "He has colic. Poor thing."

Albus relaxed, seeing as Severus wasn't dying like he had feared. "How do we fix it?" He asked eagerly, having to speak loudly to be heard over Severus's noises that had finally turned into a sobbing fit.

"Time." Poppy said simply. "Have you not heard of colic?"

Albus shook his head, wishing she would hurry and tell him how he could at least sooth Severus.

"Colic is a condition that is marked by periods of inconsolable crying that lasts for hours at a time. It's causes are unknown." Poppy shook her head. "You're in for a rough few weeks, Albus."

"What exactly am I look at?" Albus sighed, desperate to shush the howls that emanated from Severus.

"Perhaps you should consult Molly? This is more her expertise."

"Would you send for her, please?"

By the time the mother-hen had arrived, Albus was ready to bash his head in with a rock. he was almost certain his ears were bleeding when the woman rushed in, looking slightly flustered but just as kind as always.

"Colic hmm?" Molly asked, rushing over to turn out the lights.

"Molly?" Albus asked, raising a brow.

"Oh the dark always helped with Charlie's colic..." She explained simply. "Have you tried rocking him, of just walking with him- that always helped with Percy." She smiled at the memory. "Of course it could be just your luck that you'd end up with colic like the twins got- they couldn't be comforted at all."

Albus nodded as he stood quickly and walked, rocking Severus slowly as he paced around the room. He was slightly relieved when the banshee screams lessoned to the howls heard from the shrieking shack. "How long is this going to last?" He sighed, worrying he'd go deaf before the evening was over.

"Well...it all depends. Charlie's lasted months." Molly shivered at the memory. "But Percy was a few weeks, thankfully the last two never had it- I'd have lost my mind." She smiled sympathetically at Albus. "If you ever need to be relieved, you can call me over. Arthur and I won't mind."

Albus nodded, if this was going to last for months, he was surely going to need a break. "Thank you."

"You are aware that the flare-ups are likely to begin before or after mealtimes? And they can last hours?"

Albus let his mouth drop open. "Hours?" He was already having enough problems trying to placate Severus and it had only been an hour. He loved the man to death, and he could only imagine how miserable Severus was. He only wanted to calm him and get him back to being comfortable as he could.

Molly nodded. "Like I said, if you need help, just call. I've been there before."

"Do you have anymore suggestions?" Albus was desperate to get the screeches down- at least a few octaves.

"Do remember to stay calm." Molly stressed, noticing his anxiety. "He really is hurting, poor thing."

"Severus is as good as my own, Molly. I will never lose my cool with him."

Molly nodded, satisfied that Albus was being truthful. "Well, a nice warm bath always helped calm Bill down. Charlie liked his swing a lot, Percy loved to be pushed in his pram over something bumpy or to have a warm fan blow in his face in the dark. Oh! Charlie always loved to have his back rubbed." She gave Severus a pat on his head as she finished, and Albus knew the black-haired man was miserable by that way he allowed the contact and didn't glare. "Some of these might not work...everyone is different." Molly smiled. "But you'll figure it out, everyone does eventually." She reassured, noticing the look of fear on Albus's face.

Severus fussed, there was no other word for it. He was not at all comfortable and in fact he was miserable. Adding to his fury was the fact he was not even sure why he was so discontent. This was more than just the usual anger he felt; this was misery, and there was nothing he could do to control his angry noises. He felt absolutely terrible for doing this to Albus, and he felt completely enraged that he could not even control his emotions much less control voicing them. He felt completely helpless as the hot tears stung his face, unable to even wipe them away as Albus fussed needlessly over him.

"Would you like me to sing?" Albus asked, his eyes already looking bloodshot despite the fact that it had only been an hour or so.

Severus attempted to shake his head no, but was unable to. Much to his chagrin, as a result, Albus started to sing.

"Are you sleeping, are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John? Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing. Ding ding dong, ding ding dong."

Severus yelled louder, this time intentionally trying to voice his displeasure. He was not an infant, how dare Albus sing him children's songs?

"Alright, alright. I didn't mean to upset you further." Albus acquessianced, still walking around with him in his arms as if he were a child. "Let's try a bath." Albus muttered, ignoring Severus's growls of protest. "I dare say you could use one."

Either Albus had actually gone deaf from the noise, or he simply chose to ignore the increasing screams; even when Severus wiggled as much as he could Albus carried him into the bathroom. He wasn't even able to see what was around him, all he could make out was the ceiling as Albus hadn't bothered to position his head so he could see anything else.

Albus sighed heavily and conjured a large fluffy blanket to come and settle on the bathroom floor. Leaning down he lay the discontent potions master within it, before flicking his wand to swaddle the man in the vain hope that it would work to quiet him. It didn't. If anything it served to further anger the man, as had anything Albus had done in the last hour. Nothing seemed to be decreasing Severus's rage, but everything seemed to be increasing it. Very clearly he had gotten a 'Charlie.' Ignoring the screaming, though he felt guilty the whole time, he turned the taps on. He quickly threw in some lavender bubble bath, knowing that the scent always did wonders to calm him. He was thankful that the tub filled quickly and he stuck a quick hand in to make sure the temperature was an acceptable level. "Alright, let's see if this does any good." He muttered, more to himself that the irate Slytherin on his floor.

He felt immense guilt as he opened the blanket up, knowing Severus feared the water. But Albus had figured now was as good a time as any to get Severus over his irrational fear. At least this way Severus's only means of protest was vocal, making it much safer for Albus to push his luck. He quickly did away with the professor's clothing, being gentle as he could despite Severus's determination to cling to them. Once he was skyclad he lifted the still howling man and placed him in the tub, taking great care to lean him against the edge so he wouldn't go under. This proved an unfortunate decision on Albus's part, because as soon as the pale skin hit the water the bellowing increased to a level that had not been reached that night. Albus flinched as his ears started to ring, and he decided he'd just as well quickly clean Severus up as he was already in the tub. He moved quickly, using his wand for most of the work. He has just been rinsing out Severus's hair when Severus went hysterical and the sobs turned into more than colicy sobs. Albus frowned deeply and quickly pulled Severus out of the tub, redressing him in pajamas instead of the usual array of black robes his professor preferred to wear. "Yes, I am so sorry. So sorry. Do forgive me." Albus pleaded, wrapping Severus up in the blanket. "Let's try something else." He was very aware that his voice was taking on a panicky edge. "Swinging?" He pleaded, before brandishing his wand to conjure up a Severus sized baby swing. He ignored the way Severus clung to his robes as he placed him in and set the thing in motion. He backed off for a few moments as Severus blinked in surprise at sensation of being swung, and let out a breath of relief when the shock seemed to quiet the man. HIs relief, brief as it was, was short-lived. Once Severus realized what he was in, he howled angrily and Albus was forced to pick him up.

He sank down unto his couch, positioning Severus so he was over his lap. He rubbed gentle circles on the back, cautiously optimistic when Severus began to quiet. "Good boy, good boy." Albus crowed, discreetly pulling something from his sleeve. Pushing his luck once more, he shoved the dummy into Severus's mouth and was greeted with complete silence until Severus pushed the object out. "Severus Tobias, you stop fighting comfort." He scolded, knowing Severus would continue to resist anything that would make him feel remotely better. He did that even in his normal state, fighting hugs or words of praise. "I'll coat it with firewhiskey, how does that sound?" He offered, doing so as he spoke. Once it was good and drenched he pushed the object at Severus, relieved when Severus kept it in. At once Severus's body stopped shaking and he relaxed as Albus rubbed his back. He cursed himself- why had he not thought of the dummy to begin with? It was the one thing that everyone tried first and he had put it off till last.

At first Severus had fought the object being placed in his mouth, but when Albus had scolded him he relented and let it be placed back in. Albus was right- he did fight comfort. And it really wasn't fair to make Albus suffer, just because he wanted to be stubborn. And plus the sharp taste of firewhiskey did relax him greatly, and he told himself that was the reason he sucked on the offensive object. He simply wanted to get every single drop of the alcohol. He relaxed all the more as Albus continued to rub his back rhythmically, all the while he sucked at the alcohol. Yes the booze, that was what was calming him so much. And if he were to be honest, Albus's damnable murmuring wasn't exactly as infuriating as he'd normally pretend it was. He absent-mindedly grasped and clunk to a part of Albus's robes as he he felt his eyes becoming heavy. He was getting so tired...so tired. He allowed himself to fight against the call of sleep, until he remembered he was with Albus and that Albus would never laugh at him. He gave a small noise of content, to assure Albus he was alright, before allowing sleep to overcome him.


End file.
